Desperate Duo
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot, yaoi, pour Leees avec un clin d'oeil à Natsu. Duo a des voisins qui simulent comme pas possible et qui l'empêchent de dormir... Que dire ? Que faire ? Que dire et que faire ? That s the question...


**Disclai****mers**** : Pas à moi. (bandai, setsu agency n co)  
**

**Avertissement : hot, chacal.  
**

**Rating : T flirtant avec le M.**

**La faute à qui : A mes voisins de merde qui simulent à pas d'heure des rapports sexuels qui ne ressemblent à rien, qui me font chier et qui ont remis ça hier mais j'étais trop épuisée pour que ça me dérange toute la nuit. Non, juste une partie. Bande de c...  
**

**Genre : défouloir ?  
**

**Pour qui : pour Leees et oui c'est la fic chou-fleur que je t'avais promis :) Biz et à bientôt ! Gros clin d'oeil à Ms Natsu qui a vécu la même chose et qui a exorcisé le truc avec une fic, ô comme je compatis... j'espère que ça te fera plaisir aussi, biz :)  
**

**Micis**** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement !**

Instant pub : y en a qui suivent ma fic des épines et des ailes ? Ben la suite a été postée (non ce n'est pas un miracle XD). Vous pouvez la trouver sur mon profil :)

* * *

**Desperate Duo (ou le chou-fleur ne me fait plus peur)  
**

-

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell, Paris, 13 septembre AC 204, 02h00 du matin  
**

-

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOOOH VAS Y VAS Y !

- …

- OH OUI BABY CA LE FAIT, CA LE FAIT, OH VIENS !

- …

- OUI MA CHERIE DONNE TOI, DONNE TOI !

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH !

- LA FERME !

-

Duo tournait et retournait dans son grand lit blanc, attendant que ses voisins arrêtent de faire semblant de prendre leur pied.

Car oui ils faisaient semblant.

Ca ressemblait bien trop à un film de cul pour que ce soit réel et si c'était réel il voulait rêver et pour rêver il fallait qu'il réussisse à DORMIR.

-

Ok, chacun s'exprimait à sa manière et parfois on pouvait le faire dans le too much, les affres de la passion, le gouffre de l'émotion, le genre de conneries qu'on trouvait dans des livres pour midinettes en mal de sensations fortes, le genre de porno-pseudo-chic déguisé en nouvelle romantique.

-

Le genre de conneries qu'on trouvait dans des magazines où la rédaction s'emmerdait et se faisait passer pour des témoins, racontant n'importe quoi dans leurs interviews puisque plus personne ne voulaient répondre aux questions stupides et/ou scabreuses.

Oui-oui, les soi-disant « questions que les jeunes se posent » et qui font hausser les sourcils à des gens qui ont un minimum de jugeotte.

-

Le genre de papiers où des pseudo-experts écrivaient parfois des choses invraisemblables malheureusement appliquées par des novices qui prenaient tout pour argent comptant.

Le genre « j'ai lu le manuel et j'ai appliqué » et pas de problème, chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait, vivait sa vie comme il l'entendait et peace and love, liberté, égalité, baisez en paix !

-

Sauf que quand les cris d'amour transperçaient des murs et plafonds même renforcés et qu'on participait à une forme de voyeurisme forcé – on hurlait à ce point pour se faire entendre -, ça commençait à être insupportable.

-

Quand on était victime d'insomnie, quand on travaillait beaucoup et que l'on se reposait très peu, cela rapprochait du suicide.

Quand ça tombait dans une période de vacances où l'on ne bougeait pas de l'appartement, que cela durait depuis déjà 10 jours cela donnait des envies de meurtre.

Quand on était Preventer, armé et dangereux, cela donnait les moyens d'exécuter ses plans.

Mais il ne fallait pas le faire, surtout pas… il n'avait pas envie d'aller en prison.

Quand même… il savait tuer et faire disparaître les corps…

-

La seule chose qui empêchait Duo de commettre un meurtre à l'heure actuelle n'était franchement pas son éthique, seulement le fait que, s'il pouvait la faire aux autorités, il ne pourrait, ni la faire à ses amis et collègues, ni la faire à ses supérieurs hiérarchiques.

Personne ne croirait qu'une disparition dans l'immeuble où habitait Duo Maxwell serait complètement due au hasard, même s'il n'y serait pas forcément pour quelque chose.

Le présent de Preventer ne saurait cacher un passé de Terroriste.

Il ne serait jamais vraiment innocent, en l'occurrence là il ne l'aurait pas été.

-

Duo Maxwell ne voulait pas aller en prison.

Ne voulait pas repasser par la case départ.

Ne voulait pas qu'on liquide son fonds de pension.

Duo Maxwell avait besoin de trouver une solution avant de commettre l'innommaaaaaable, l'impensaaaaaaable.

Il pensa à donner aux voisins le chien de leur chienne, racla sa gorge avant de lancer son plus beau

-

- OOOOOOOOH OUUUUUUUUUI BABY C EST BOOOON !

- C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ?

- Cette injustice…

-

Duo se demandait pourquoi les voisins semblaient se manifester quand un homme seul avait le malheur de faire un peu de bruit.

Mais quand il s'agissait d'un couple bruyant il n'y avait plus personne, on n'entendait soi-disant rien, seulement lui qui gueulait.

Il fit un doigt d'honneur au plafond et poursuivit.

-

- OH OUI ENCOOOOORE PLUS FOOOOORT DEFONCE MOIIIIIIII !

-

Duo continua à s'époumoner de plus belle, utilisant ses mains en porte-voix.

En jogging gris veste zippée jusqu'aux pecs et cheveux dans tous les sens, il avait plus l'air de quelqu'un qui avait passé toute sa journée à glander et qui avait la flemme de mettre en pyjama, qu'un homme en bonne compagnie.

C'était pathétique mais c'était comme ça.

Son boulot ne lui laissait que des quarts d'heure américains avec sa main.

Spontanément, il invitait son moineau à danser et parfois il était un peu fatigué.

De temps en temps son moineau demandait sa main mais celle-ci se refusait, trop occupée à…

Boucher ses oreilles.

Ce n' était plus possible.

Il fallait que cela cesse.

Il se mit à sauter doucement sur son lit à ressors, pour donner l'illusion d'un coït, essayant de ne pas rire comme un enfant.

Essayant de ne pas éclater son lit.

-

- OH OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T'ES TROP BON…

-

Duo s'aperçut que s'il avait voulu être crédible, il n'aurait pas dû prononcer son propre nom.

Mais il était trop emporté par son action.

…

Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'on ne reconnaîtrait pas sa voix…

Il essaya de ne pas s'effondrer de pitié ou de rire.

Il était fatigué. Si seulement Enrique et sa copine pouvaient l'être aussi.

Faire un break. Avec ou sans kit-kat.

Mais il entendait comme un bruit étouffé… dans ce brouhaha.

-

¤toc toc toc ¤

-

- Hein ? Qui ose me déconcentrer dans ma simulation ? Y a pas intérêt à ce qu'on vienne me voir moi pour le bruit. Parce que si c'est ça il ou elle va traverser le mur.

-

Il se dirigea sans bruit – et avec une batte de base-ball vers la porte, regarda par le judas…

Ecarquilla les yeux avant d'ôter chaînes et verrous.

Il ouvrit.

Des chaussons noirs, comme le pyjama.

Une peau légèrement caramélisée par des missions où le temps est aussi chaud que les balles sifflent près des oreilles.

Des yeux aussi bleus que les cheveux sont bruns, courts et fous, comme seuls ceux qui ont un peu trop tourné dans le lit ont.

Une expression indéchiffrable, mais la veine gonflée sur la tempe gauche ne l'était pas.

-

- Heero ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais toi ?

- Ca s'entend pas ? Je simule.

- Et mal avec ça. Tu m'empêches de dormir.

-

Injustice !

-

-… Attends, tu les entends pas _eux_ ¤ désigne le plafond ¤ qui hurlent tout le temps et tu m'entends _moi_ pour une fois que je la ramène ? Si je t'empêche de dormir je m'en fous. Salut. ¤ Clac ¤

-­

D'abord.

Il allait prendre pour les autres.

Et merde, ça refrappait.

-

¤ toc toc toc ¤

-

- Dégage, Heero.

- Ouvre ou je défonce la porte.

- Et moi je te défonce la tête.

- … La porte te sera défalquée sur ton salaire.

-

Si on le prenait par les sentiments…

Il ouvrit, dégoûté.

Et déposa sa batte sur le petit meuble près de lui.

-

- …

- Et pour la petite histoire, Duo, je n'entends pas tes voisins parce que sont tes voisins. Ils sont au-dessus de ta tête. Par contre toi tu es au-dessus de ma tête. Quand tu l'ouvres, je n'entends que toi.

- Alors tu ne fais pas parti des lâches qui les entendent et font style de rien, mais qui m'engueulent _moi_ quand je m'énerve ?

- Non. Je t'engueule parce que je n'entends que toi. On s'entend plus ronfler quand tu fais ta star du Z.

- Z ?

- Un film X de série Z. Un film de cul-spaghetti. Il manque les bruitages en plus.

- Arrête tu vas me donner des idées… Referme la porte.

- Des idées pour quoi ?

-

Il ne se passa pas dix secondes avant…

-

- OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ENRIQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE OH ENRIQUE T'ES LE PLUS BEAUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

- ELLE EST GROSSE HEIN EVELYNE, ELLE EST GROSSE ? TU CROIS QUE TU VAS POUVOIR TOUT PRENDRE ?

- OH OUI VIENS VIENSSSSSS !

-

Des yeux levés au plafond.

-

- Voilà pourquoi, Heero. Tu vois comme on les entend bien de l'entrée ? Imagine de ma chambre qui donne directement sur la leur !

- Si tu veux tu peux dormir chez moi.

-

Heero était gentil et compatissant.

Il voulait empêcher Duo de gueuler et pendant ce temps-là, lui pouvait ronfler en paix.

Un excellent compromis.

-

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Trop la flemme de descendre un étage. Par contre tu vas m'être utile.

- Je ne t'aiderai pas à faire disparaître les corps, Duo.

-

La confiance régnait manifestement.

-

- T'es pas un vrai pote, Heero. Mais je pensais pas à ça.

- Ah bon ?

- Non, ça c'était le plan B.

- Et le plan A c'est quoi ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, Heero, ça manque de son.

- J'ai dit que ça manquait de bruitage.

- Oui et le bruitage n'est pas une forme de son ?

- …

-

No comment. Il était tard, 3 heures du matin.

On pardonnera aux neurones de ne pas être correctement connectées.

On pardonnera aussi les idées stupides, les missions-suicide, les tentatives désespérées de s'en sortir… le manque de sommeil pouvait faire faire tout et n'importe quoi.

Rest in Peace, Duo.

-

- Donc tu vas m'aider à faire plus de bruit. Simule avec moi, Heero.

- … je crois que je vais plutôt sortir mon badge et les menacer de les amener au poste pour tapage nocturne.

- Le tapage nocturne n'existe pas. Concrètement tu ne dois pas faire chier ton voisin quelle que soit l'heure. Et t'es pas flic.

- Vrai. Mais je préfère monter les voir plutôt que de me rabaisser à faire ce que tu veux.

-

Heero ? Tu viens de te faire avoir comme un bleu.

-

- Ok, vas-y mon coco, tu verras ce qu'ils te diront.

- Et pourquoi tu n'y vas pas, toi ?

-

Sursaut d'intelligence ?

-

- Si je monte, je les bute. Si ça continue à me gonfler c'est ce que je vais faire.

- … Je monte.

- Merci, t'es un frère.

-

-

Duo attendait Heero dans l'entrée, persuadé que tout serait terminé en cinq minutes.

Le temps de monter les escaliers et de discuter.

Pendant ce temps-là il y avait eu le silence.

Il aurait presque pu s'endormir.

Presque.

-

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DOMMAGE QUE LE PETIT AIT PAS VOULU PARTICIPER J AURAIS PRIS MON PIED !

- …

-

Il soupira.

Heero voulait toujours avoir raison de toute façon.

C'était bien fait pour lui. Ils auraient dû faire à son idée.

-

¤ toc toc toc ¤

-

- Entre. Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'es fait jeter, hein ?

- … Ils sont de la maison.

- Ben oui, c'est le principe de l'appartement de fonction. Ne me fais pas les gros yeux, c'est toi qui a décidé que mes moyens étaient minables. Si tu l'avais pas ouverte, je t'aurais rappelé ce tout petit détail. Ce petit détail qui fait que tu fais parti de mes voisins.

-

Et ouais.

-

- Ils m'ont proposé de les rejoindre.

- On peut pas leur reprocher un manque de goût…

- Hein ?

- Je sais, je t'ai dit d'ici on entend tout.

-

L'esquive à deux balles.

Heero était mignon, c'était vrai. Mais il serait ptet pas d'humeur à ce qu'on le trouve beau deux fois dans la soirée.

Encore moins par un mec qui l'a réveillé en simulant et laisser partir au coupe-gorge.

-

- Hn.

- Alors tu vas m'aider à simuler ?

- Hn.

-

La vengeance, y avait que ça de vrai.

La vengeance et la fatigue aussi, parce qu'en temps normal ni l'un ni l'autre…

-

- OK. On va dans la chambre.

- Hn. Tes murs sont nus. Tu devrais au moins les repeindre.

- Pas le temps. Et puis ce qui compte c'est que j'ai un lit et que les draps soient propres. Le reste je m'en fous.

- C'est toi qui vois.

- Franchement ? Une chambre c'est fait pour fermer les yeux. Mes murs je les regarde pas.

- Je pensais à une peinture isolante et protège-balles, pas à la décoration.

- …

-

…

-

- Ouais, j'y penserais. Assieds-toi sur la chaise, je me mets sur le lit.

- Hn.

- D'abord on va accorder nos voix, histoire que je fasse pas la même connerie que tout à l'heure.

- Quoi ? Le « oh, Duo » ?

-

S'il n'était pas son allié temporaire Duo lui aurait fait virer son sourire en coin.

-

. Tu as tout compris, génie. Bon. Quand je fais « ah » tu fais « oh », ok ?

- Hn.

- Alors on fait un essai. A trois on y va. Un. Deux. Trois. Ah.

- Oh.

-

Le ridicule ne tuait pas.

Mais l'humour de la situation…

Curieusement quand on s'activait à deux à faire autre chose, on n'entendait pas les bruits extérieurs…

Avec nos propres conneries on oubliait celles des autres.

Ne pas rire sinon c'était fini, on ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Film X série Z take two.

-

- Ok, faut pas le faire en même temps. Juste après mon « ah » tu fais « oh »

- Hn.

- Alors à trois. Un. Deux. Trois. Ah.

- Oh.

-

Duo essayait de rester sérieux, comme un pape.

Heero était très concentré.

Ils étaient les acteurs les plus nuls de l'univers.

Ils n'y arriveraient jamais.

L'Américain passa la main sur son front.

-

- Ok. Faudrait peut-être qu'on y mette un peu plus du nôtre. On a l'impression qu'on récite nos voyelles.

- Hn.

- Alors quand je fais un long « aaaah » tu fais un long « ooooh »

- Et pourquoi je ne ferais pas « ah », moi ?

-

Rébellion ? Mutinerie ?

Ouais, pourquoi ?

-

- Je sais pas, parce que je l'ai dit en premier ? A trois. Un. Deux. Trois. « Aaaah »

- « Ooooh »

- …

- …

- …

-

Ne pas rire.

Ne pas rire.

Ne pas rire.

C'était sérieux.

Il en allait de leur sommeil.

-

- On a l'impression que le médecin t'as dit de faire « Ah », Duo.

- On dirait que tu fais du cheval. On va ptet lâcher le « Ah » et le « Oh » pour prendre le « hm » et le « oui ».

- Laisse-moi deviner, chaque fois que tu diras « hm » je devrais dire « oui » et la longueur de ton « hmmm » devra être proportionnelle à mon « ouiii » ?

-

Quoi, Duo était si transparent que ça ?

Mais les « hmmm » et les « ouiii » dans la bouche de Heero étaient…

-

- …

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Duo ?

- Rien. T'es juste sexy quand tu te fous de ma gueule. Peut-être que tu devrais simuler tout seul.

- Sexy ?

- Excuse-moi d'avoir une bonne vue, Heero. On va régler le problème autrement. Assomme-moi comme ça je dormirais longtemps et j'entendrais plus rien, pas même tes conneries.

-

Duo leva les yeux au ciel.

Heero décocha un tout petit sourire en coin.

-

- Tu sais quoi, Maxwell ? Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

- Trop aimable.

- Et je ne suis pas doué pour la simulation. Et toi non plus.

- Hey !

-

Heero se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de Duo.

Duo recula jusqu'à en coller son dos contre la tête du lit.

Le métis se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit, approche ses lèvres du haut de jogging de Duo pour en descendre la fermeture-éclair avec les dents.

Il plongea la main à l'intérieur du bas de jogging et de par la prise, obligea Duo à se redresser et à faire glisser l'élastique sur ses hanches.

Du coup, Duo glissa du mur et s'allongea…

Son partenaire entrouvrit les lèvres…

Et plongea.

-

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais faire le patient, Duo. Je vais faire « Aaaaah ».

- Ahhh Hmmm….

- Tut-tut, Duo, là, tu dois faire « Oh ».

- Hmm….

- Tu me déconcentres, là, je suis à _fond_ dans mon rôle.

- Oh… hmmm…

- Doucement, tu ondules trop, je ne vais pas pouvoir bien la prendre à ton rythme.

-

Heero était un SADIQUE.

… comment ça vous le saviez déjà ?

Comment ça son rire de barje vous l'avait déjà fait comprendre ?

-

- …

- Ou je peux me contenter de coups de langue, Duo, comme ça… mais toi, tu pourras t'en contenter ?

- Hhhhhhhhhmmmmmm…. Nooon…

- Non, Duo ?

- Hmmmmm…..

-

Hmm… c'était le cas de le dire.

Duo était en sueur.

Et Heero était en bas de pyjama noir, tout tendu.

A quel moment il avait ôté la veste ?

-

- C'est un « hmm » « oui » ou un « hm » « non »…

- Ouiii…

- Hmm… « Oui » quoi, Duo ?

- OOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

- Hn ?

- NOOOOOOOOON POURQUOIII TU T'ARRETES T'AS PAS LE DROIT.

-

Mais la bouche de Heero s'était éloignée.

Et toute sa personne s'était redressée,

Aux aguets.

-

- Chuut.

- Mais…

- Ecoute, Duo.

- J'entends rien.

- C'est parce que tu écoutes ton érection. Sois raisonnable.

-

Duo essaya d'attraper la tête de Heero.

De lui caresser doucement la nuque, de fourrager dans ses cheveux sombres et doux…

La tête de Heero se pencha sous la caresse et ses yeux se plissèrent de plaisir…

L'Américain allait en profiter pour rapidement abaisser la tête de son compagnon pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé, à la barbare, à la désespéré.

Heero esquiva les doigts, laissant l'ex Shinigami brasser du vent et une partie de son anatomie protester vigoureusement.

L'ex pilote 02, dépité, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la mine renfrognée.

-

- Je peux pas… tu peux pas ?

- Non, nous sommes en mission.

-

Ah oui c'était vrai.

Faire chier les voisins était une mission, si, si.

Que les voisins aient envoyé pété Heero dans ses pénates avait été une erreur, oui, oui.

Et Heero avait mis tous les atouts de son côté pour se venger correctement, ah, si.

Mais s'il pouvait recommencer à se venger ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

Un œil à son entrejambe et toute sa frustration remonta.

-

- Fuck la mission… Fuck m…

- Allons, allons, Maxwell, concentre-toi.

-

Duo décida que Heero avait sa tête de con et qu'il n'arriverait à rien.

La mort dans l'âme il essaya tant bien que mal de se concentrer.

C'était dur.

Oui, tout.

-

- …

- Est-ce que tu entends, là ?

- … J'entends vraiment rien, Heero.

- C'est donc le silence.

-

…

…

…

Duo s'abstint de faire le moindre commentaire qui pousserait Heero à sortir de son lit.

Mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

Oh oui, quand il entendait de grosses conneries, Duo pouvait être en état de penser.

-

- Tu n'es pas content ? Cela signifie que nous allons pouvoir dormir, Duo.

- Dormir ? C'est ça ouais.

- …

-

Duo attrapa Heero par les épaules et le força à s'allonger.

-

- Je vais pas dormir. Et toi non plus.

- Hn ?

-

Puis il se mit à califourchon sur lui et pencha la tête contre son cou pour le respirer.

Pour l'embrasser.

Chacun de ses mots était piqué de baisers, baisers qui descendaient de plus en plus bas.

-

- … Je vais pouvoir faire « Ahh » et tu vas enchaîner les « Oh » comme convenu… puis je vais te « hmmm » et tu vas dire « ouiii », mon étalon…

-

D'abord la bouche, furtivement, qu'il n'y prenne pas trop goût tout de suite, que Heero n'approfondisse pas l'étreinte, même s'il entrouvrait déjà les lèvres.

-

- C'était pas à moi de dire « hmm » dans ton manuel ?

-

L'oreille.

La mâchoire.

Le cou.

La gorge.

-

- T'inquiète, Heero, quand j'aurais fini de… galoper tu ne te poseras plus aucune question.

-

La clavicule.

Le torse.

Les abdos contractés.

Le nombril effleuré de la langue.

Le sourire contre le ventre et les lèvres qui descendent inexorablement…

Avant de remonter.

Avant que le corps ne se redresse et que des fesses s'asseyent doucement sur un bas-ventre, effectuant des mouvements de va et vient lascifs…

Sur un pantalon de pyjama bien fermé.

Les yeux de Heero brillèrent dans la nuit alors que ses mains cherchèrent à agripper des reins souples, sans succès.

L'œil gauche de Duo se contenta d'un clin d'œil alors qu'une canine se ficha dans sa lèvre inférieure.

-

- Qui veut voyager loin ménage sa monture… et chacun sait qu'il faut laisser se reposer le chou fleur, Duo.

-

Le sourire de Duo se fit diabolique alors que ses mouvements devinrent sulfureux.

-

- Je sais que mon chou est entre de bonnes mains, babe. Il a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui… marre de la jachère et des quarts d'heure américains…

- Hn…

- Tu sais Heero, ces petites choses ont besoin d'entretien, comme les cheminées.

- …

-

Regard hypnotique violacé.

-

- A ¤ mouvement de hanches ¤ ramoner.

- Aa. Ah…

-

Le pantalon de pyjama de Heero glissa.

-

- Ces cons avaient presque réussi à me dégoûter du vrai sexe. A toi de jouer, soldier.

- Hn….

-

La main du métis remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de Duo pour l'attraper par la nuque, le pencher vers lui.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres et…

-

- OUI ENRIQUE COMME CA C'EST C EST BON !

- VOS GUEULES ! ON N'ENTEND PLUS LES AUTRES VOISINS ET C'EST PLUS HOT QUE VOUS !

- OUAIS ALLEZ JETER VOTRE KAMA SUTRA DU PAUVRE !

-

- …

- …

-

Heero et Duo se regardèrent.

Un ange passa.

Puis.

-

- Heero…

- Hn. On va finir notre discussion tranquillement à la maison…

- C'est beau le voisinage...

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

XD

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à Leees et à Natsu ! ¤ se marre très fort et continue à faire un doigt d'honneur au plafond, emmerdant royalement les voisins ¤

Merci et à peluche'

Mithy ¤ de retour de vacances, Suissesse par Interim dans moins d'une semaine :p ¤


End file.
